


Out of Sight

by kickcows



Category: Bleach
Genre: Facials, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang winds up at Urahara's shop, where they all focus on practicing their combat skills in preparation for the winter war. But, Ichigo has other ideas, and Urahara succumbs to them willingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - “Don’t you look good on your knees with all that cum on your face.”

* * *

They _should_  be training. The others are training. Sounds of fighting penetrate the air, along with shouts and jeers from the ones participating in said fighting. Urahara thinks he can hear Renji scolding both Sado and Uryuu, and he knows for sure he can hear Inoue and Rukia working together to strengthen both of their combat. How his training ground had become the place where everyone meets to practice combat, he still hasn’t figured out. And normally, it would not bother him, but right now? Right now he’s indulging in a past-time that not very many are aware of, and he intends to keep it this way. Except, the indulgence itself is making it near impossible to keep it this way, due to the lack of discretion they’re currently exhibiting.

“T-Take them off, Kisuke…” Ichigo groans low, thrusting his hips towards Urahara’s face. “I want to feel your mouth…”

“Kurosaki-san-” Urahara unties the white belt around Ichigo’s waist, and reaches into his hakama, salivating at how hard his student is. Really, though, right now it is _he_  that is the student, and Ichigo is his teacher, instructing him on just how he likes things to go. Forgetting he was trying to say something, his lips gravitate towards the flushed tip of Ichigo’s cock.

“What is it, old man?” The teen rolls his hips, pushing the tip of his cock against Urahara’s waiting tongue. “Nnngh….yes…. _much_  better…”

He keeps his hand wrapped around the base, using his other hand to pull Ichigo’s hakama to be low enough to expose himself to him. Grateful he had the foresight to pull his trainee behind a rather large boulder, he only hopes that none of the others will make their way over to this side of the structure. “You enjoy my tongue that much, Kurosaki-san?” Urahara looks up at him, his striped hat keeping his eyes in the shadows.

“You’ve made me like this, Kisuke.” Ichigo moans, hands on the back of Urahara’s head, as he guides him to pull his cock into the wet heat of Urahara’s mouth. “I can’t stop thinking about how good your mouth feels. Your mouth, your tongue… _everything_.”

Urahara pulls Ichigo’s thickness towards the back of his throat, his cheeks becoming hollow as he sucks lightly at first, then switches to a more aggressive method. He feels Ichigo’s fingers dig into his scalp, as Ichigo thrusts his hips forward. A low moan emits from Urahara’s throat, as he tries to keep his ears tuned to the others that are close by - _too_  close - but soon finds himself ignoring their noises in favor of listening to the soft grunts Ichigo continues to make.

It’s true. He knows he’s made the teen this way, and Urahara knows he should feel shame, but doesn’t. Not when Ichigo’s proven to have the same sexual appetite as himself. They had set ground rules, which both had agreed to. Except, what they were doing right now breaks their first rule - never do anything when anyone else is around, shinigami or human. But, neither seem to care that they broke their own rule, as the minute that Ichigo had given him _that_  look, Urahara had instantly caved, and had discreetly pulled him to a semi-secluded area.

He slips his lips towards the base of Ichigo’s cock, where he sucks hard on it, reaching into his own pants to touch himself. He hears Ichigo moan appreciatively, spurning him on to make it so that Ichigo could see him masturbating for him. “K-Kisuke…” Each time the teen says his name it makes his cock throb against his palm, Urahara’s eyes closing in sweet satisfaction. “Kisuke, s-so close…’

Footsteps sound close to their area. Both freeze, eyes locking with a look of sheer terror. “Try that again, Abarai, and I will use Licht Regen, and will not apologize.” There’s a burst of light, and then the footsteps fade again.

Urahara keeps his shaded eyes on Ichigo, knowing that the teen sees _him_ , and only him. He pumps his hand faster on his own girth, as he begins to suck hard on Ichigo. He hears Ichigo whimper, feels him throb on his tongue. Dragging his teeth on the underside of his cock, Urahara groans low as he starts to come, his hand catching his release as he keeps stroking himself off, never breaking his eye contact from Ichigo. Just as he feels Ichigo start to pulsate at a irregular rhythm on the back of his tongue, Ichigo pulls his cock out of his mouth, and starts to come hard, his release landing on Urahara’s cheeks, lips, tongue, eyebrow, and chin. All Urahara can do is moan low, praying that the sound does not travel, for he can’t help himself. The warmth of Ichigo’s release coating his skin makes him feel completely perverse, and he _loves_  it.

“D-Don’t you look good on your knees with all that cum on your face.“ Ichigo pants hard, his auburn eyes seeming to shine with the unspoken desire that Urahara knows can be seen in his own grey eyes.

His tongue darts out, licking up what he can, before Ichigo falls to his knees, and begins to lick up his own release off of Urahara’s face. He moans out loud at the small action, the sound cut off as Ichigo kisses him roughly, their tongues touching each other with a hurried madness. Urahara moans lower, hands coming to rest on Ichigo’s shoulders, as he pulls him close to his body, shoving his tongue further into his mouth, begging Ichigo to take his own taste off of his tongue and onto his own. Ichigo accepts it with a low groan, the two of them becoming more aroused at the small display of control, or rather - lack thereof.

“Has anyone seen Ichigo?” Their kiss ends abruptly, as they hear Sado’s voice.

They scramble to fix themselves up, Urahara balking at seeing some of his mess on Ichigo’s shoulder. Without thinking, he rips it, Ichigo shooting him an incredulous look. He mouths “Sorry, will fix it later.” He grins, and then quickly stands up, his fan covering his face. “Yoohoo! Kurosaki-san is over here. He decided to take a nap, after I beat him in our last sparring round.”

Inoue giggles when she sees Ichigo appear next to Urahara, his shirt torn. “Kurosaki-kun, you ripped your top!”

“Well, the old man did use his zanpakuto in a way I didn’t anticipate.” Ichigo scratches the back of his neck, a grin on his face. Urahara sees him look sideways at him, his fan now covering the heat that’s racing towards his cheeks, as his arousal seems to spike at the devious look his protege bestows upon him.

“Come on, then! Fight me, now!” Renji calls out. “Don’t be a pussy, Kurosaki!”

Urahara waves his fan at Ichigo. “Go, but don’t hurt your friends too much, Kurosaki-san.” He watches the teen join the others, allowing him to collect himself properly.

That is, until Ichigo shoots him another look a few hours later, and they’re back at it. Constantly wanting more, _needing_  each other, to calm this inner heat that burns between the both of them, that neither of them seems to be able to control. And, for once, Urahara is at peace with losing the control, if it means he gets to enjoy Ichigo more.


End file.
